Perfect
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: Grover Family Fluff oneshot request by an anon on tumblr. Warning: Expect ample amounts of cute shit.


**Dedicated to the lovely anon who** **requested me on tumblr( ice-gruvia-water). Feel free to send in more requests!**

 **I don't own shit.**

* * *

"Juvia is fine, Gray-sama," the water mage tsked her husband as he tried forcing yet another scarf on her. "She is not a child."

"I know that, Juvia," Gray whined, still wrapping the scarf around her neck, "I just want to make sure you and the baby stay warm."

Juvia huffed. This was getting annoying, not that she wasn't happy that he was worried for her. On the contrary, it was sweet of him and nice to see him be so upfront with his feelings. However, he was being too overprotective, and it only got worse as her pregnancy progressed. Now, eight months in, she could barely take a step without him hovering at her side. "Gray-sama, it's barely October. Juvia doubts she needs three scarfs."

"But what if-"

"No," she said sternly, shedding the extra weight. "Juvia will wear one scarf. It's enough to keep us warm."

Gray actually pouted at his wife, and Juvia sure nothing would look as adorable until their child arrived. She decided to change the subject before she gave in to him, "Has Gray-sama thought about what he wants to name the child?"

"We could name him after my dad," Gray suggested.

"Him?" Juvia raised a brow, "Is Gray-sama so sure the baby will be a boy?"

"Yep," he said, flashing her that winning smile. "And he'll be an ice mage just like his dad."

"Juvia begs to differ," the water mage declared proudly. "Juvia believes the baby will be a proud water mage like their mama."

Gray smiled at his wife, "Whatever you say dear."

Juvia was too involved in rubbing her hand over the swell of her stomach to notice the patrionizing tone. Gray watched her and felt his pride swell. He couldn't help it, he was ecstatic and couldn't hold it in. In a matter of days (Juvia was due in two weeks), he, Gray Fullbuster would be a father. Their family had started to fill complete.

Suddenly, Juvia let out a sharp cry, clutching at her stomach. Gray's eyes bulged, "Juvia! What's wrong?"

She winced at him, trying to give a small smile, "Juvia might be going into labour."

"Might be?" Gray's voice went up an octave.

"Well, Juvia has been experiencing some minor pains for a while now..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having contractions?!"

"Juvia didn't want Gray-sama to worry about her."

"A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT!" Gray shouted. "We need to get you to a hospital. No- wait- should I call Wendy? Or Porlyusica? Can you walk? Do you need some blankets? Should I carry-"

Juvia pressed a finger to his lips, "Gray-sama. Go get Porlyusia, now."

Gray said no more, nodding as he sat her down on the couch. "I'll be back with Porlyusia, and I'll make sure I send Wendy in on the way okay?"

"Less talking, more running Gray-sama," she said, huffing as she waved him off.

* * *

Eight hours later, Gray was still pacing outside of the door to their bedroom. Porlyusia had kicked him out because he wasn't being useful. He was outside with a small group of their friends: Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy and Natsu. He could still hear Juvia's painful cries, and he wanted nothing more than to be in there with her, holding her hand at the very least. He all but fell into the a chair and dropped his head into his hands.

Surprisingly, it was Gajeel who offered him some comfort. "She'll be fine. She's with the best healer in Fiore."

Gray gave the dragonslayer an appreciative time. He was right, he didn't need to worry about Juvia. She was in the best hands possible. Then, it was quiet in the house. Gray's eyes widened in realization. He held his breath until he heard the unmistakable sound of a baby crying. Unable to control himself, Gray almost flew through the door.

His eyes widened, and he felt breathless in the most beautiful way. Julia's hair was a mess and she looked like she had been through eight rounds with the entire guild, but her eyes sparkled at the perfect bundle in her arms. Gray swallowed thickly as he slow began to approach the side of the bed. For the first time since they met, Juvia's eyes didn't look over at him when she heard him enter. She was too engrossed in the utter perfection of their child. She barely even noticed when her husband knelt down by their side. Porlyusia's voice registered in his head, "Congratulations, it's a baby girl."

"A girl..." Gray whispered, barely believing that anything could be so beautiful as his fingers absent-mindedly played in the tiny tuffs of black hair on his daughter's head.

"Yuki," Juvia finally spoke to him, managing to tear her eyes from her beautiful daughter to his face. "Juvia wants to name her Yuki."

"Yuki Fullbuster," Gray rolled the name on his tongue. He thought it flowed pretty well, more importantly, it seemed like the perfect name for the child they made together. He smiled at Juvia before he brought her forehead to touch his, "It's perfect, and so is she. Can...can I hold her?"

Juvia gave him a blinding smile before she turned back to their daughter, "Look, Yuki-chan, Papa's here."

Gray took a deep breath as Juvia passed the baby girl to her husband, reminding him to keep Yuki's head up. She was so tiny. He wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever, just holding his precious daughter. He watched as the newborn struggled to blink open her eyes, pleased when he saw the bright ocean blues. He felt Juvia's face bury into his hair, as she whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Gray turned to his wife, a good natured smile on his face. "For what? You did all the work."

Juvia pulled back so she could stare into his charcoal eyes. Her blue eyes teared up as she spoke, and he swore he could hear her choking up. "But Juvia would never know she could be this happy if she had never met Gray-sama, if Gray-sama had never married Juvia, if Gray-sama had never given Juvia a family."

He nestled Yuki in the crook of his arm, so he could hold Juvia's cheek in his hand. "You don't have to thank me for that. You've done the same for me everyday. And I know, you will do the same for Yuki."

Juvia could no longer hold back the tears as she held his hand to her face, and Gray couldn't help but think he had never seen her more beautiful.


End file.
